Ser padre
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Si ser pareja es complicado, ser padre aún más. Kai dará testimonio de ello, sobre todo cuando se inmiscuyen los "amigos", peor si son los Blade Breakers y los Blitzkrieg. Yaoi, Mpreg. Kai, Rei, Yuriy, Boris K. y Cía. Horrible fic...


Me parece que este fue mi primer o segundo fic de la serie (fue escrito en Julio de 2007). Sucede que ni siquiera me gusta el Mpreg, pero lo hice por dos cosas: era un simple reto, por un lado, y por el otro… es que nadie quería participar así que lo hice para animar cuando se hizo.

Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, y… u.ú si advierto lo demás dejara de ser "sorpresa"

No les digo que lo disfruten porque… por diox es Mpreg XP que espanto pero al fin y al cabo lo hice yo así que lo publico también…

* * *

**Ser Padre **

Recargó el antebrazo en la delgada madera, estiró un poco el cuello para ver bien el rostro, vio su estómago engrandecerse y decrecer al compás de su suave respiración. Era hermoso, se parecía a la persona que mas amaba, colocó su codo aun mas cómodamente en la barandilla de madera, la cuna estaba firme, fuerte, como el mismo hombre que la había construido, y que ahora miraba a su nueva razón de existir.

Estiró la otra mano para cubrir bien a la pequeña criatura, la puerta se abrió un poco más, dejando pasar más luz, a la vez que una sombra. Bastó que Kai mirase las dos puntas que coronaban la cabeza de la sombra, para saber quien entraba, sin darse vuelta siquiera, resopló para hacerle saber a su amigo que no necesitaba saludos… ni visitas.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a irme, el viaje fue largo.

Kai giró solo la cabeza, mirando los empapados cabellos pelirrojos. Tranquilamente abrió el closet del bebé, sacando un par de viejas frazadas, Yuriy apenas si las alcanzó antes de que se estrellaran en su cara.

-Mojas mi casa.

El niño se removió intranquilo, Yuriy fue hacia la cuna meciéndola levemente.

-Jamás te imaginé como padre, ¿Sabes Kai? Creí que serías de esos ancianos viejos y amargados, solo, y con un millar de gatos… ahora solo te mirare amargado y con los gatos.

Kai sonrió, pero girándose al tiempo para que su amigo no le viese. Yuriy se inclinó, ya con el cabello sin gotear, para observar las orejas del niño, que terminaban en una graciosa punta.

-¿Cómo se llamaba esta cosa?

Y cuando miró el rostro de Kai, fue cuando se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba sumamente cansado, tanto que ni siquiera haciendo acopio de sus habilidades histriónicas para controlar sus emociones, podía ocultarlo.

-Takao

Yuriy enarcó una ceja, no se molestaría en preguntar, aunque casi grita de pavor cuando escuchó la elucidación.

-Rei escogió el nombre desde que supo el sexo del bebé, cuando tenía cuatro meses de embarazo.

"¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Kai?"—estuvo tentado a preguntar. El Kai de siempre se hubiera ahorrado explicaciones con un rezongo mudo. Por mera cortesía no preguntó más. Después de todo Takao era el mejor amigo de Rei.

-Recibí tu carta—dijo pensando si realmente a cinco líneas en una hoja se le podía llamar así—por eso vine a verlos, ¿Cómo estas?

-Hnnnn…--extendió los brazos, como respuesta muda de "como me ves"

-Pues… te veo muy cansado y delgado, Kai. Deberías dormir más.

El niño se despertó, ofreciendo una enorme sonrisa a Yuriy, casi fue devuelta, de no ser porque Kai ya estaba al lado, con un biberón en mano.

-Esta fría.

-Yo lo veré —dijo Yuriy cargando al niño sin permiso— tu ve y cumple tu trabajo de padre, caliéntala, sin quemarlo.

Kai intentó ignorar su deseo de arrojarlo por la ventana, de no ser porque traía al niño en brazos, seguramente lo habría hecho, no le gustaba que le ordenaran. Yuriy acercó a la luz tenue de la lámpara al niño, porque le había llamado la atención el brillo de sus ojos, más que eso, su color. Kai salió de l habitación. "No esta bien" pensó, la criatura alzaba sus brazos para intentar alcanzar los mechones de cabello pelirrojo, que le caían por la cara.

-Tú no tienes que estar aquí…

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, apretando, sin lastimarlo, al niño contra sí.

-Te llevaré a donde tienes que estar.

Kai bajó las escaleras tranquilamente, tiró la leche fría, como desechaba todo lo que consideraba inútil. Miró en el buró una foto. En el centro, coronando con cara de pocos amigos, él, vestido con un traje blanco, a su lado Rei, totalmente vestido de traje negro, sonriente, radiante. Takao y Max estaban del lado del de largos cabellos oscuros, posando alegremente para la cámara, Max con signo de amor y paz en los dedos, Takao saludando con una mano y sosteniendo un bulto en la otra. Del lado de Kai, estaban Yuriy y Boris, uno con rostro serio, y el otro de aburrimiento.

**Sonrió levemente, recordando como sucedieron las cosas tan solo meses atrás…**

_El llanto de un bebé resonó en todo el dojo, por enésima vez despertaba en la madrugada a los habitantes, habían hecho su reunión anual, pero ahora tenían un "pequeño" invitado más, en la casa de Takao. _

-Por favor, quiero dormir—gritó Takao alargando la última palabra

-Lo siento, en serio que lo siento—dijo Rei parándose semi dormido, pisando a Max quien se moría de risa, viendo a Rei estamparse con todo lo que hallaba en su paso, ante la correría hacia la criatura con apenas meses de nacida.

-Esto es crueldad psicológica, necesito dormir—gritó Takao, viendo que el llanto del bebé no cesaba—es lo peor que me pueden hacer.

-Y yo que creí que era no darte de comer en un limite de dos horas—ironizó Kai, sin abrir los ojos ni moverse de posición, antes de que Takao le contestara, una almohada se estrelló en su rostro, por ello el de cabellos azulados parpadeó graciosamente varias veces.

-No seas malo Takao, ¿Qué no ves que haces sentir mal a pobre de Rei?-Regañó Max- Él aún está sensible y débil por traer nueva vida al mundo… Además deberías estar agradecido de que esté aquí, y te tenga la confianza para quedarse—Hizo un puchero, y fue cuando Kai decidió levantarse, para no presenciar la cursi conversación que seguramente estaba por ocurrir.

Caminó hasta la sala, donde el abuelo de Takao había puesto una vieja cuna, "Para dar intimidad al bebe" dijo el anciano. Rei mecía a su hijo en brazos, a media luz, los ojos del de cabello negro brillaban, no supo si por la iridiscencia de la luz, o por ver a su criatura, pero se sobresaltó cuando vio que la mirada de Rei, no cambió en absoluto cuando lo miró a él.

Y fue cuando se supo aún correspondido. Lo que tantos años silenció, ahora quizás podría ser dicho. Se controló lo suficiente para no agolpar la sangre en sus mejillas, y disimuló bien su nerviosismo hasta quedar sentado a su lado.

-¿Nunca te cansas?

Rei se sorprendió de que esta vez fuera él quien iniciara la conversación, sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. Kai limpio el sudor de la palma de sus manos restregándoselas en las rodillas.

-Estoy agotado, pero necesito verlo. No debí haber venido, importunamos a los demás

-Takao es estúpido por naturaleza, él es quien mejor debería comprender lo que es importunar.

La risa de Rei llenó la sala, Takao hizo un puchero, pero al parecer todos estaba cambiando por una noche su forma de ser, en vez de reclamar a viva voz, jaló a Max de vuelta al Dojo calladamente.

-Dejémoslos solos, tienen mucho de qué hablar.

-¿Sabes Takao? Últimamente estas cambiado, no se si un espíritu extraño se posesionó de tu cuerpo, y a veces no se si intentar exorcizarte o dejarte así, pero lo que te diré es que…

Takao tapó fuerte con la mano la boca de Max, para evitar la larga hora ininterrumpida, que de seguro duraría su plática sin sentido. Miró por la ventana, ya hacía rato que la mañana terminó.

-¿Todavía tienes el teléfono de Yuriy?—Aún con la boca tapada, Max bajo una ceja y asintió—entonces creo que es el momento…

_-¿sabes que el horario de Rusia y Japón son distintos, no?  
-Es que lo que tengo que decirte es urgente, y tengo qué decírtelo en persona_

-Es sobre Kai… los necesita, mucho

Colgó el teléfono. Yuriy iba a lanzar maldiciones, ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar así para luego colgar groseramente? Claro que contempló ir a Japón, pero solo para patear el grueso trasero Kinomiya.

-Blitzkrieg… partimos a Rusia —dijo saliendo de su habitación, tocando las puertas a su alrededor mientras caminaba por el pasillo, rumbo a la sala.  
-¿Con que dinero, oh gran líder? —escuchó ironizar a Boris tras su puerta, quien no salió con el fin de empezar a hacer su maleta. Yuriy solía ser bastante tranquilo, y veces hasta agradable, pero causaba sincero miedo si no se seguían sus instrucciones.  
-Con el que cargaremos a la cuenta Hiwatari —dijo jugando con una tarjeta de crédito en mano, cortesía de cuando el pelirrojo hurgo en las cosas del de ojos fuego, ante la anterior visita de Kai a Rusia. Boris sonrió moviendo la cabeza negativamente.  
-O también podríamos vender mi culo en un burdel —dijo el pelirrojo despreocupadamente a Boris, que salía ya vestido con maleta en mano  
-Que puta eres —sonrió con sorna.  
-Que rico ¿no? —devolvió el de ojos azules, ambos se carcajearon.

Sergei movió la cabeza negativamente mientras salían de la casa.  
-Incorregibles —suspiró el alto rubio, mientras a su lado el pequeño Iván, aun con parte del pijama los alcanzaba.  
-¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó por fin el muchacho de corta estatura, en realidad nunca cuestionaron las decisiones de su líder, simplemente lo seguían, y preguntaban razones luego de dar el golpe.  
-A un entierro —dijo Yuriy subiendo al taxi, que había llamado apenas minutos luego de que despertó a los demás para irse. Los otros tres se miraron consternados -¿Qué esperan para subir?

-Maxie estoy nervioso…  
-Cálmate, Takao todo va a salir bien  
-Pero ¿y si el padre termina dándome los santos oleos?  
-¡Nah! Ya fue contratado para otra cosa —Takao se intento tranquilizar— además ya estas vestido para la ocasión —bromeó Max,

-No te pases de listo, si no quieres que mis nervios exploten. -Takao gritó poderosamente.  
-¿Mas?  
-¿Yuriy?  
-No…. Tu madre resucitada —contestó Boris en vez del pelirrojo.  
-Mami… cuanto has cambiado —retrucó Takao, extendiendo los brazos, para fingir abrazar al pelirrojo, las risas varoniles retumbaron en la sala.  
-¿Y Kai?—Sergei fue directo

-¿Cómo ves ésta, Kai?... ¿Kai? —preguntó nuevamente el de largos cabellos oscuro.  
-¿Eh?.. ah esta bien… si, bien —dijo nervioso el muchacho de cabello en dos tonos.  
-¿Y este como se verá?  
-Genial… si, perfecto… ¿Podemos irnos? Llevamos casi todo el día aquí  
-Oh…te aburro  
-De hecho si —se sinceró Kai, o mejor dicho, disimuló, para no demostrar su nerviosismo. Podía soportar el maltrato psicológico de Voltair, a los Blitzkrieg y Bladebreakers juntos, incluso podría aceptar su cuerpo terribles dolores de tortura física… pero de eso a que la gente fuera tan amable, complaciente, y peor aún, tener algo tan inocente y frágil como un niño en brazos, mientras el padre de la criatura se probaba ropa, que lo hacía verse endiabladamente sexy, a pesar de tener muy poco de haber parido, no ayudaba en nada a su condición mental "sana".

Rei se apresuró a vestirse, Kai entregó al niño, y se adelantó a pagar a la caja con su tarjeta.  
-¿Sabes Kai? No deberías tomarte tantas molestias  
-Cuando te dije que yo me encargaría de ti hace meses, no fue broma.

_Rei recordó cuando Kai lo encontró, estaba en posición fetal, recargado en la pared, con los ojos rojos pero secos, porque soportaba el llanto. Los hombres no lloran. Sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado, y Rei dejó de sentirse solo. Tenían mucho tiempo de no verse, Takao decidió que la reunión debía adelantarse medio año, y Rei estaba en "esas" condiciones. No sabía si entrar o no, por eso se recargó en la pared de la casa, y se dejo resbalar hasta sentirse confortado por el suelo en sus nalgas. Sus piernas no lo sostenían ya. ¿Qué le dirían sus amigos cuando le vieran? _

_Kai a lo lejos miró un bulto en el suelo, al acercarse y notar que Rei estaba bajo la lluvia, fuera de la casa, le indico que algo andaba mal, pero como de costumbre no cuestiono, como Rei jamás le había cuestionado. El de ojos ámbar le miró, y Kai casi grita de desesperación al ver tanta desolación en unos ojos tan calladamente amados. Rei deseo dar una explicación, pero la voz no salía, lo único que atinó a hacer fue elevar los brazos de su abdomen, y Kai no pudo evitar la expresión de asombro. _

_¿Hace cuanto se habían visto ellos dos? Si… el que se reunieran una vez por año, todos, no quería decir que aparte no se vieran cada cual por su lado. Kai hizo cuentas, como cinco meses, cuando se lo llevo de paseo a conocer más Rusia. Tragó saliva. Llevó su dedo índice a su pecho, y Rei asintió con la cabeza, abrazó nuevamente su ya crecido vientre, Kai recargó los codos en sus rodillas, y sus manos en la cara, con expresión dubitativa. Ambos mirando el suelo. _

_Sintieron que el agua dejó de golpearlos, Rei observó que el líquido se limitaba a caer alrededor, haciéndose unas las gotas individuales, al romperse en el suelo. _

_-Vamos adentro—sugirió con voz queda Max, en verdad no deseaba romper el momento que acababa de ver, pero dado el estado que acababa de descubrir en Rei, junto con Kai, no le quedó más opción que buscar la salud de su amigo._

-¿Sabes Kai?... me siento contento de estar así… casi siento como si fuéramos…--no se atrevió a terminar la frase, movió la cabeza negativamente sonriendo—nada, una tontería  
-¿Una familia?—Del suelo rápidamente los ojos de Rei se posaron en Kai.

Ya estaban fuera de la puerta de la casa de Takao, él amablemente había pedido que se quedara ahí, para que naciera su hijo entre gente que lo quisiera y cuidara. Rei al principio pensó ser una carga, pero se dejó convencer. Hablando seriamente le dejó en claro a Kai que no deseaba nada formal, y que si quería, podría encargarse de su hijo. El de pupilas rojizas no dijo nada, y respetó la decisión de Rei.

Pero los celos fueron más fuertes, y bajo la excusa de estar para cuando su hijo naciera, se mudo los últimos dos meses a casa de Takao. A fuerza de convivencia, Kai por pura curiosidad toqueteaba a veces el vientre de Rei, sintiendo el movimiento de la nueva vida. Se acostumbró a los berrinches y destrampes infantiles de Takao, a la hiperactividad feliz de Max, a la tranquilidad y mudo alborozo de Rei. Y su corazón se henchía de orgullo, como si estuviera en su propio vientre, el saber que tendría descendencia de la persona que amaba. Era feliz, como pocas veces.

-Hasta que llegas, maldita sea.  
-Rei tembló ligeramente, aferrando a su hijo al pecho.  
-Boris —parpadeo Kai confundido, y quitando la mano de los hombros de Rei, que por mero instinto de protección había puesto.  
-No… tu papá… y no me salgas con la jalada de que cómo he cambiado. Ven Kot, ya es hora  
-¿La hora?  
-Pues claro, ¿O ya se te olvido tu boda con Takao?

A Kai se le vino el cielo encima, o eso pensó cuando sintió ese peso sobre su ser. Boris ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar, o a Rei para explicarse, ya estaban dentro, y le había cerrado la puerta a Kai en la cara.

-Te lo ocultó para que no te enfadaras y le dejaras al niño sin su padre "real" así nada más.

Kai parpadeó e nuevo confundido, al saber de quien era la voz, se dio la confianza para sentarse en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien? —Por más Yuriy que fuera, no se dio el lujo de verse débil más tiempo. Necesitaba desahogarse, vengarse, y pronto. Tranquilamente se levantó, miró a Yuriy, elegantemente vestido como Boris. Se plantó frente a él, sin previo aviso desfajó a Yuriy para colar la mano bajo la camisa, y más tardó el pelirrojo en abrir la boca, que en sentir una legua tocando la suya. Intentando no ser grosero alejó a Kai.  
-¿No viniste a eso?  
-No. Vine a una boda. Creo que tú dijiste todo la última vez, fuiste claro, lo respeté —quitó la mano de su pecho— ahora respétame —acomodó su ropa mientras seguía hablando. — No lo sabías, pero eres el padrino, en el dojo está tu traje, ya les has hecho mucho mal, por una vez en tu vida se útil, vístete y ve al jardín de atrás a cumplir como "amigo".

Dudó, pero al final se decidió. Se puso el traje blanco. Tragó saliva cuando se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Era verdad, creyó que no le había pedido estar con él a Rei cuando se enteró del niño, porque respetaba la decisión del chino, la realidad es que su juventud le hizo tener, mas grande que en toda su vida, una oleada de miedo.

Se confió, pensando inocentemente que Rei se quedaría solo con su hijo, y que él libremente podría seguirlos viendo y tener derechos de padre sobre ambos.

-"Que equivocado estaba… creí que me daría una oportunidad con el tiempo, fue por eso que los trajiste, maldito Takao. Era un plan con maña. Pero te matare… lo juro… me importa poco que enviude el tonto de Rei… te matare…" --Después pensó en el nombre del niño—"acaso… ¿el no es mi hijo?... te mataré a ti también, Rei. Cuando estés a punto de dar tu votos, estarás muerto junto con él…será algo rápido y cursi como ustedes, malditos falsos, pestes mentirosas"

Vio unas tijeras, con las que notó había cortado listón blanco, con el que habían adornado el altar, pues unos trozos estaban aun en el piso de la desordenada habitación, las tomó escondiéndolas en el pantalón.

-"Se supone que eras el listo, Rei—continuó dubitativo—¿Cómo es posible que no te dieras cuenta de lo que yo siento?"

Miro a Boris y Yuriy parados al lado derecho del padre, Takao y Max al izquierdo.  
-"Traidores…todos los son, pero la pagaran"—Sintió la punta de las tijeras lastimarle el costado. Una discreta mancha se hizo presente en su blanco traje, no notaria a simple vista, demasiado levemente dolorosa para ser notada ante la furia.

Se paró junto a Takao, quien ante esa mirada tembló inevitablemente, Max tragó saliva, mirando a los rusos en busca de ayuda. Boris bostezo sonoramente, Yuriy giró la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona. Max también comenzó a temblar.

-Hasta que por fin acabo de acicalarse el gato —dijo Boris, haciendo girar a los demás. Al escuchar a Boris, nuevamente Rei bajó la cabeza, a pesar de que era un cumplido a su estilo, lo lleno con una enorme tristeza. Kai ni siquiera lo miró, no deseaba ver al traidor. Simplemente se quedó parado junto a Takao, quien no quería darle la espalda, pero era necesario para que la ceremonia comenzara.  
-Estamos todos reunidos aquí, para unir a estas dos personas…

Yuriy abrió los ojos a sobremanera, notó el pequeño circulo rojizo en la cintura de Kai, y como dirigía profusamente su mano a él con la intención de sacar algo.

-…con el fin de que la bendición de dios y…  
-Bla bla bla—interrumpió abruptamente el pelirrojo— los anillos.

Torpe pero rápidamente, Takao entregó un anillo a Rei, Yuriy forcejeó con Kai, evitando que la mano que estaba próxima a ser asesina, llegara a su destino, entregando un anillo de oro. Kai se calmó de golpe y frunció el cejo confundido, Boris harto, lo tomó de los hombros girándolo bruscamente a Rei.  
-Ehm…--tomó suavemente la mano de Kai, colocando el anillo, Max estaba a una considerable distancia con el bebe en brazos, preparado para correr de ser necesario—con este anillo te desposo… ¿si quieres?

Y Kai casi se cae de espaldas, de no ser porque Boris aún lo estaba deteniendo, Yuriy le dio un codazo en el costado herido, Kai dio un respingo y una sola vez dijo "si" con voz inaudible, a la vez que reiteraba la decisión con la cabeza. Recuperando la compostura puso el anillo que traía en la mano en el dedo de Rei.  
-¿Y tu Rei Kon —continuó el padre entre contrariado y confundido— aceptas a Kai Hiwatari como legítimo esposo?  
-Claro que acepto  
-Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia  
-Si, si, los declara marido y… ¿marida?

Un duro zape se escuchó en la cabeza de Takao, Yuriy quitó de las manos de Max al bebe, entregándoselo al dueño de Dragoon  
-Ve por ahí a hacer de nana, de padrino eres basura.

Parpadeando varias veces, y los demás presentes con sendas gotas de sudor en la cabeza, vieron alejarse a Takao. El silencio incómodo se rompió con la carcajada de Rei.  
-Por dios… esto es una locura  
-Y dirás que el hecho de que quieras a esta cosa—señaló Boris a Kai—es muy cuerdo de tu parte, Kot  
-Hmffff…  
-¿sabes que las aves no gruñen Kai? Tu bestia bit debió haber sido un perro, no un ave.  
-Ejem —interrumpió la "agradable" charla de los jóvenes el padre— me retiro  
-Que le vaya bien —dijo fríamente Yuriy, tomándolo del brazo para alejarlo, y regresar con los demás, el padre confundido, hizo la señal de la cruz desde lejos, dirigida hacia la pareja, Kai aún parecía con la mirada perdida, mientras que Rei sonreía nerviosamente pidiendo disculpas.  
-¿Y ahora? Dado que todo lo hacen al revés… ¿Qué sigue?  
-¿Al revés?—Preguntó Rei ante la duda de Sergei  
-Pues si, se comieron la torta antes del recreo —repuso el peli lavanda, señalando al bebe que en la lejanía arrullaba Takao. El rostro de Rei se ensombreció, Yuriy fingió caminar hacia la pareja, pero solo fue para regalar un duro pisotón, al pasar cerca de Boris. Tras un "auch" se escuchó la voz grave de Yuriy.

-Pero no es para ponerse tristones por culpabilidades vanas. Vamos a festejar, trajimos vodka del bueno  
-Si, del que está bien adulterado de seguro—gritó Takao desde lejos, consiguiendo cortar el tenso ambiente.

La fiesta continuó, Kai se sintió completo, estaba casado con la persona que amaba, tenían un hijo, y su boda había sido la que deseaba, exclusiva con los amigos que apreciaba. Nada de grandes gastos, algo sencillo, pequeño, rápido, y sin mucha gente. Aunque no negó que buena sorpresa le habían dado. "Es que eres muy cabezota y desidioso"—comentó al respecto Yuriy "Y como también eres bien baboso, me puse de acuerdo con Yuriy"—secundó Takao—" su idea no se me hizo mala, tenías dos opciones, te decidías, o te decidías" le comentó entre risas.

Takao cedió amablemente su habitación a la pareja, todos los demás dormirían en el dojo. Kai casi arrancó la ropa de su ahora esposo. Sin prisas, pero con la misma intensa pasión, Rei despojó de su ropa a Kai. Hacía meses que no se tocaban. Si bien era cierto que desde que eran adolescentes eran amantes, nunca establecieron nada serio. Las tijeras cayeron del cinturón de Kai.

-Eh… ¿Por si necesitaba cortarte la ropa?—repuso Kai, el de ojos ámbar lo miró con incredulidad, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa Kai le recostó en la cama, colocando sus manos a los costados de la cabellera negra, delineó los labios del chino, Rei abrió la boca, pero en vez de hacer que penetrara su lengua, Kai esperó a que Rei sacara la suya, atrapándola en los labios, masajeándola una vez dentro de su boca.

Rei suspiró, elevó las caderas, haciendo un roce exquisito entre sus sexos, Kai se movía en círculos, dejándose caer por fin sobre su amante. Dejó húmedos besos en el cuello, mientras bajaba hasta el sexo palpitante de su amante. Lo engulló de una sola vez.

-Ahhhh—se aferró a las sábanas, apretando al instante los dientes para no proferir un grito, el solo hecho de ver a Kai lamiendo su erección casi lo hizo venirse. Soportar los húmedos besos en el tronco de su miembro, y esa lengua jugando en la punta era exhaustivo. Se sintió extraño cuando Kai abrió las piernas y se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

Rei, le tomó las caderas, negando vehemente, se giró, quedando el encima

-Es a mi al que le gusta venirse con algo dentro—Kai se excitó aún más por ese lenguaje que solo hacía gala su amado ante él a solas, pero deseaba pagar su culpa por haber desconfiado de la persona que amaba, reacomodando a Rei. Contrajo deliciosamente le rostro en una mueca de dolor, al empujarse a sí mismo. Rei surtió un profundo beso que ahogo un largo gemido del de ojos rojizos.  
-Mhhh… que bien se siente tenerte hasta el fondo—Comenzó a mover las caderas, cada vez más rápido, la cama comenzó a rechinar, junto a las voces que subían de tono.  
-Rayos—dijo acompañado de un gemido Rei, al no poder evitar verterse dentro de su amante, el sentir ese calor llenándolo obligó a Kai a desechar su placer a través de su miembro, empapando con un calor agradable el abdomen del chino.

El de ojos rojizos miró a su amante recuperar el aliento, sin salir de él. Sonrió con lascivia, tomó con dos dedos de su muslo el semen de su ahora esposo, lamiendo sus dedos, Rei tragó saliva al sentir la carga eléctrica desde su espalda a su sexo, avisando que nuevamente estaría listo para otra ronda más.

-Mañana nos mudaremos a mi casa —Rei asintió, aceptando la decisión de su esposo  
-Pero no se si sea correcto llamarle a una mansión casa…además ¿que dirá Voltair?  
-Con suerte y se morirá cuando te vea —Rei sonrió con picardía, saliendo de Kai, para abrazar su cuello— y luego a nuestro hijo —escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Kai, la sonrisa de Rei se borró.

Yuriy miró nuevamente al bebe, era enormemente parecido a Rei, incluso los pocos cabellos que se le notaban, eran negros. Pero había algo extraño… su mirada cambiaba de color con los distintos tonos de luz. Exteriorizando la peculiaridad notada, Max explico que cuando preguntó, Rei había dicho que el iris aun no tomaba color, así era en la raza Nekojin, hasta casi el año de edad se tomaba el color final que tendrían los ojos.

El bebe ya tenía cinco meses.

Gateaba por toda la habitación, recorriendo de futón en futón, luego de recibir un par de cariños iba a buscar a otro. Yuriy entrecerró los ojos cuando el niño estuvo con Boris. O eso es lo que notó Kai cuando entró, tomó al niño y sin decir nada lo subió a dormir con ellos.

Y ahora Kai calló en cuenta, desde ese día de la boda pasaron tres meses, regresó a la realidad, y notó de nuevo la leche que tenía en las manos estaba fría, y que insistentemente su esposo lo movía.

-Kai… ¿estas bien?—le preguntó cuando reaccionó, se preocupó al mirarlo tan ensimismado observando aquella foto

-Si—se dio licencia para sonreírle—solo recordaba—Rei devolvió una sonrisa mayor.  
-Creí que solo irías a ver al bebé, se te extraña en mi cama.  
-Si, de hecho era la idea, siento haberme tardado, ¿Ah llorado mucho? Yuriy se quedó con él  
-Oh… ¿Yuriy está aquí?  
-Llegó hace un rato. ¿Ya paro de llover? No me di cuenta.  
-Si… vamos a dejarle la leche al niño.

Subieron, el frío al abrir la habitación los hizo estremecerse, Rei fue rápidamente hacia la ventana abierta para cerrarla, luchando contra las cortinas que el violento aire meneaba. Kai apresuró los pasos, escuchando la musiquilla para niños, proveniente de la máquina sobre la cuna.

-¿Yuriy?-Preguntó asustado Kai, girando sobre si mismo para echar un vistazo a toda la habitación, cuando no vio al niño donde esperaba, de dos zancadas, Rei estaba al lado de Kai  
-¿Dónde esta mi hijo Kai?—preguntó Rei desesperado.

Un leve llanto se escuchó, Kai removió abatido, junto a Rei, las sábanas, encontrando el comunicador que raramente usaban, de tan bien vigilado por ellos, que solía estar el niño.

-Esta conmigo, Kai—la voz de Yuriy se escuchó—estará bien.  
-Déjate de estúpidas bromas, Ivanov, ven aquí, tráeme a mi hijo en este instante o te despellejare y…  
-Ahórrate las amenazas idiotas-interrumpió a gritos, con lo que el bebe lloró mas fuerte—además no es tu hijo—bajó considerablemente el tono de voz, Kai frunció el seño— sé que en tu estado no debes pasar algo como esto pero… es mejor así. Boris está desquiciado, se enteró de la verdad. No se que sería ni siquiera de esta criatura si la dejo ahí.  
-¿De qué demonios estas hablando? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kusnetzov en esto?

Rei con los ojos empeñados dio dos pasos atrás.

-Cálmate Kai… recuerda que el hijo que llevas contigo, si es de ambos, que Rei te explique—dijo con voz en extremo tranquila Yuriy—Si me llevo a esta criatura, es para que el perturbado de Boris no haga una estupidez con ustedes para quitárselos. Tú no soportarías que el te hiciera daño físico ahora.  
-Basta ya—gritó Kai furibundo--¿Qué está pasando aquí?—exigió hacia Rei, quien tapaba su boca, sin poder contener gemidos y lágrimas--¿Rei?—acotó suplicante, ante la falta de respuesta volvió a gritar hacia el comunicador—Ya basta Yuriy, ¿Qué pasa?  
-Los Nekojin toman casi al año de edad el color final de sus iris.

Y a Kai le cayó esa indirecta verdad como un balde de agua fría, sintió nauseas, mas por la situación, que por su embarazo de apenas tres meses. Los ojos de su hijo Takao eran …no… eso quiso creer, un amatista menos rojizo, pero casi como el suyo… no, no era amatista … era lavanda… Ojos color lavanda.

-Siento ser yo quien te lo diga, nos dimos cuenta cuando Takao nos envió las fotos recientes.  
-No te atrevas Yuriy—grito fuera de sí Rei, al por fin encontrar voz y ver que esto iba en serio—regrésame a mi hijo  
-Tu hijo—repitió Kai sin ánimos, sentado en el suelo  
-Kai yo… dioses ahora no…Yuriy ¡regrésamelo!... te lo suplico…  
-La señal se perderá en menos de dos metros, debo avisarles que …

Eso quería decir que Yuriy estaba alejándose a más de mil metros. Si corría tal vez podría alcanzarlo. La señal se perdió con un zumbido, y fue lo único que se escuchó de fondo, junto a la música de cuna. Se giró para correr, pero al intentar cruzar la puerta, golpeó contra algo tan fuerte como un muro.

-Vaya… me pareció ver un lindo gatito—su llegada le hizo pensar a Kai que esa era la advertencia que Yuriy no pudo terminar—te lo dije ese día en Rusia, Kot, me sincere contigo esa noche, yo estaba ebrio…  
-No Boris… cálmate—antepuso su brazo para protegerse el cuerpo—yo bebí vodka demás, tu sabías que no soportaría demasiado y—se vio levantado en vilo y sostenido en el aire  
-Te dije que mi más grande deseo era una familia… que sería hasta capaz de matar por ella… y tu fingiste consolarme, yo pague al otro día fingiéndome frío y consolado, porque dijiste que amabas a Kai.  
-Boris… permíteme explicarte  
-¿Qué nos viste la cara de estúpidos a los dos? No te preocupes, yo no te quiero, no me has herido de esa forma. Pero no te perdonare que me quitaras lo único que sí es mío.  
-Kai… el no puede pasar por esto ahora, esta esperando un bebe  
-No… si no le voy a hacer nada a él, en cuando a ti—lo tomó del cuello—agradece que él este en ese estado y no te haré lo que mereces—lo tiró al suelo. Kai pasó al lado de ambos sin decir nada.

-¿Dónde vas Hiwatari?  
-A recuperar a mi hijo

Boris estiró el cuello, el niño no estaba.  
-¿Qué hiciste con él, Kot?  
-No hice nada… Yuriy se lo ha llevado—se levantó, paro fue retenido por Boris, una pelea a golpes, se hizo presente.

Kai sintió un intenso dolor en el vientre, se sentó en la escalera, comenzaba a sudar, respirar demasiado rápido. Deseaba entrar a la habitación, no supo si para ayudar a Rei…o a Boris. El dolor se intensificó. Sintió miedo y no por él. Movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Creo que ninguno de los dos estaremos bien aquí—Con las sandalias puestas, tomó las llaves, manejando tranquilamente, había tomado una decisión.

Llegó al aeropuerto, compró un boleto a Rusia, miró el reloj, faltaba media hora para su vuelo. Se sentó en un lugar apartado para acomodar sus ideas. Con Yuriy el niño estaría bien, no se lo entregaría por ahora a Boris, hasta que las cosas se calmaran, lo sabía. Rei… en verdad lo amaba, pero necesitaba pensar que hacer. Todo, absolutamente, había sido mentira. Sabía que por eso Rei no le había dicho nada, era por amor… mas bien por temor a que lo alejara de sí. El Neko Siempre estuvo en lo correcto.

Destensó su cuello, necesitaba tiempo. Tratándose de Kai eso podría ser desde días hasta años. Tocó su vientre, se sentía más tranquilo. Sintió el peso de una mano en su hombro, sorprendido tomó al bebe que Yuriy ofrecía.

-Lamento haberte echo pasar por esto… Me adelante a Boris, tenía que hacerte salir de alguna forma  
-¿crees…que él…  
-No. Boris es estúpido, se enfurece fácilmente, pero no es un asesino.

Se sentó junto a él, Kai miró al niño que traía en brazos.  
-Quizás deba estar con sus padres…  
-Lo está, al menos con uno—Kai lo miro con los ojos acuosos, pero su eterno semblante duro—es en serio, un padre no es el que engendra, sino el que cría y ama.

Kai asintió, se llevaría a sus hijos, hasta que todo se calmara, hasta que pudiera saber que hacer con sus vidas… no había duda que regresaría con Rei, la duda que se quedaría instalada, más en la mente del chino, sería cuando.

-Hay una pequeña provincia que conozco en Kotek, es algo más fría de tiempo que Moscú, pero se vive bien y con discreción.

Kai asintió con la cabeza.  
-Yo volveré a Moscú, fingiré demencia cuando Boris me pregunte, y te echaré toda la culpa a ti—Kai sonrió ligeramente—quizás le diga a Sergei que me amorate un ojo…así tu y yo habremos peleado por el niño… ya sabes, mínimo seré héroe—Yuriy le puso en la mano su propio celular—quédatelo para que yo te llame, Boris no tiene, y no se sabe mi número, así que no te apures de que te halle. Cámbiale el chip si quieres luego, pero consérvalo par que te llame y te diga sobre la cabaña del pueblo—Kai asintió.  
-¿Por qué haces esto?  
-Por que te lo dije antes, y lo repito. Dejaste las cosas claras entre nosotros. Tú me aprecias solo como amigo, así que funjo como tal. También te dije que respeto y apoyo tus decisiones.

Kai sonrió, se levantó para ir rumbo a su avión. Sintió como su cuerpo se levantó levemente del suelo, con la palmada de Yuriy en su trasero. Sus cejas casi se juntan sobre el inicio de la nariz.

-Aunque si quieres agradecerme con un acostón, no estaría mal, sigues estando bueno—Kai sonrió de nuevo involuntariamente, Yuriy era de los pocos que tenía el don de sacarlo de cualquier tipo de depresión.  
-Eres una puta—dijo Kai con fingida molestia  
-Que rico… ¿no?  
-Chiste contado no tiene gracia  
-Tú lo empezaste… aunque nunca has sido Mister simpatía

Sus miradas se quedaron suspendidas, Yuriy sabía que era la forma de agradecer de Kai, pero en seguida su mirada se endureció y su sonrisa se borró.

-Vete—dijo sin quitar la vista de enfrente, Kai no volteó, pero con el rabillo del ojo notó a un par de personas a lo lejos, una pequeña mancha negra y otra liliácea. Apresuró su camino hacia el pasillo, Yuriy al lado contrario, para reencontrarse con Boris y Rei.

Rei se deshizo de los policías, intentando correr inútilmente detrás del avión que lo dejaba, calló de rodillas al suelo.

-Maldición Yuriy… si pierdo otra vez a mi hijo por tu culpa—Boris lo tomo rudamente de la ropa, estrellándolo contra la pared.  
-¿Para que te preocupas por ese, si puedes tener al mío?—Como si le hubieran dado el más duro golpe, Boris se hizo dos pasos hacia atrás, soltándolo al instante.

Sin decir nada, Yuriy lo empujó para quitarlo de su camino, se encaminó hasta Rei.  
-"Si lo conocieras lo suficiente, sabrías que regresará…espero que cuando lo haga no sea solo para que veas a tus hijos, sino porque te halla perdonado"—pensó Yuriy, Rei levantó la vista hacia él, desafortunadamente para él no pudo leer nada en la fría mirada.  
-¿Sabes a donde fue?—Yuriy negó con la cabeza—tengo derecho… es mi hijo ¿sabes?—Yuriy asintió, se dio media vuelta—soy su padre y tengo derecho a saber de él—gritó pero calló de repente al ver a Boris en el marco de la puerta. Bajó la cabeza.

Boris iba al lado de Yuriy, apenas dos horas después de que el avión de Kai se fue, con la firme idea de que por fin podría tener una familia, ahora con la persona que el amaba. Era increíble, pero cierto, porque si en algo se portaba estricto Yuriy era en el cuidado en su persona, sobre todo relacionado con el sexo. Exótico que el deseo interno y mas anhelado de alguien tan locuaz y violento como Boris fuese aquel, el de cabellos lavanda deseaba hacer él mismo lo que no tuvo en el pasado: Una familia. Colocó su mano sobre la de Yuriy, el pelirrojo la quitó, pensando en Kai y Rei.

-Que quede claro, tú podrás ver siempre que quieras a nuestro hijo, pero no tienes derecho sobre de mi—Boris se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar por la ventana, para que el de ojos azules no viera que su mirada se cristalizó.

Kai llegó al hotel, miró a su hijo dormir a su lado. Junto al teléfono Yuriy le había dado su vieja tarjeta de crédito. Suspiró profundamente, acercándose al tibio y pequeño cuerpo de Takao. ¿Regresaría con Rei?

-"No lo se, hijos míos, no lo se" acarició su plano vientre, que apenas si tenía comenzando la nueva vida—"pensare mañana…mañana será otro día".

FIN

(22/jul/07)


End file.
